Packaging devices of the abovementioned type, which are a part of a packaging machine and which as a rule have a deep-drawing station for forming containerlike segments in a lower foil and a cutting device for separating the segments into individual packages, are suitable only for the manufacture of packages wherein only the lower foil is formed into containerlike segments. The reason for this is that even if the upper foil is formed into containerlike segments, both halves of the evacuating chamber must be movably constructed, so that the goods or material to be packaged which projects above the upper edge of the lower container can be moved into the packaging device and the finished package can be removed from the packaging device. However, the vacuum chambers are relatively heavy, especially since a vacuum half must also yet have the welding frame mounted thereon. The movable design of both vacuum chamber halves would thus considerably complicate the packaging machine and thus make it more expensive.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a packaging device of the abovementioned type so that also in the case of only one movable vacuum chamber half, same is suited for the manufacture of packages in which both the lower and also the upper foil are formed into containerlike segments.
This purpose is inventively attained by providing a chain which moves the lower foil and arranging it so that it is vertically elevatable at least in the area of the packaging device relative to a stationarily arranged half of the evacuating chamber. The chain which moves the lower foil has a substantially lower weight than the evacuating chamber and is in addition sufficiently flexible, so that same with the help of suitable devices, for example hydraulic cylinders, can be lowered or raised in the region of the evacuating chamber, depending on whether the lower or the upper half of the evacuating chamber is movably constructed. As the only additional measure, it is necessary to slightly increase the path, over which the movable evacuating chamber must be raised or lowered. The invention permits to manufacture individual packages at little expense, in which both the upper and also the lower foil are formed into containerlike segments.
The chain is preferably held in guides for purposes of facilitating a transporting of the lower foil. These guides can be constructed in two or more parts in the region of the packaging device and are connected hingedly to one another. Devices for effecting a lifting and lowering of the guides engage these guides, which for example can comprise pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders.